


Torn Apart

by Enya9102001



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, fix-it-fic?, rey/ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enya9102001/pseuds/Enya9102001
Summary: Rey and Ben live happily ever after (2)
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Torn Apart

_Rey Remembers the time that She’d died. She remembers the time when she’d felt the life flow out of her body. She also remembers the time a warm hand transferred life back into her. The strange feeling of a warm energy flowing through her body and waking her up. She remembers opening her eyes and seeing Ben’s relieved face. She remembers losing him, just a few moments after that. She remembers begging the force to bring him back to her. They were one and the same. A dyad in the force. One could not exist without the other. Rey was alive, so by that logic, Ben should be alive too._

Whilst drowning in a dream made from terrifying memories Rey wakes up from hearing heavy breathing beside her. Ben’s breathing. He was shaking and sweating. He looked so afraid and alone. He was having a nightmare just like her. They always helped each other through nights like these. Rey remembers a time long ago, when she had been alone. There was nobody to help her then. To wake her up from the bad dreams. There was now. Likewise, she was here to help him. ‘Ben’, she whispered. ‘It’s okay, you’re having a bad dream. It’s not real. I’m here Ben. You’re not alone.’ He slowly woke up. Still breathing rapidly. ‘It’s okay. Ben, I’m here.’

‘Rey’, he answered. His breathing was luckily coming back to normal. But she could see in his eyes that what he had seen had shocked him to his core. ‘Wat was it? Ben. Show me? Please?’ he sent the images of his dream through their bond. _The first image was that of him killing his father, Han Solo. After that she saw him as a little boy, looking up at Snoke. Then it was the image of his fellow students from Luke’s temple. They were hunting him down and accusing him of things he hadn’t committed._ With these Images came the feelings of fear and anger.

 _The last image was that of here lifeless body, lying in his arms._ She’d never seen herself like this before. It was a horrible sight to behold. This image haunted him the most. it was this memory that made him lose himself in the dream completely. Devouring him as a whole, while he was torn apart again and again, reliving this moment. the feeling of anger, that came with the images before this was replaced by a feeling of sadness and utter despair.

Rey understood these feelings and felt them too. The bond was raw and powerful. It left them no choice. Whatever one was feeling, the other would feel it too. She looked him in the eyes. ‘It’s okay Ben. I’m here. We both are here. We’ll never have to feel alone again, this I promise you.’ She smiled softly at him. He tried to smile back at her, but failed. A lot of things transferred between them. Emotions, thoughts all through their bond. They could feel their love for one another as well. This is what brought them back to a peaceful state of being every time, after a nightmare.

Then his eyes went to look at her face. ‘Rey, are you alright? I felt a terrible feeling of fear coming from your side of the bond too.’ ‘I’m alright. I was trapped in a dream too. I thought I lost you. Sometimes I just can’t escape that memory. Sometimes that memory alone is too much to bear.’

He answered by looking at her with eyes full of understanding and by taking her hands in his and placing soft kisses on her fingers. She kissed him on his forehead. Ben hugged her tightly to him. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. This is one of the things they treasured most about each other. They help each other through the bad stuff. No matter how much of it there is, or how hard it is to work through it. They’ll always find a way. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Disney and Lucasfilm!


End file.
